The Silver Goblin
by Constrictoro
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry Osborn didn't die the night Venom attacked. Months later, he returns while strange fumes affect all of New York City! But when another foe of Spidey's attacks, Harry may make an unwilling deal as Peter and MJ's wedding comes up! Please R
1. A glint of silver in darkness

**Manhattan, New York: 80 Stories Above**

Harry Osborn lay, dying, on the hard metal floor of a tall skyscraper.

Two people knelt before him. One person he trusted. One person he had given his life for.

He lay there, shivering, as the one he had given his life for was off. For another person was approaching.

A Security Officer lifted the one he trusted and carried her away on an unnecessary stretcher.

He was now alone. Yet another figure approached, and knelt before him.

"I always warned you." Said a voice, chillingly familiar. "He caused the death of me, and now he's caused the death of you. He's won against us."

"I saved his life." Said Harry, barley able to speak.

"But he didn't deserve your help. You said so, yourself. I'm always there and I'll always be there to listen."

"I didn't know the truth."

"And you think you do, now? Use your brain, Harry, use your instincts!"

"What he said was true. He didn't. He didn't kill you."

"But he caused my death, none the less. He caused yours, too. You are also dying from your own weapon. I loved Peter like a son and look what it did to me. You loved him like a brother and look what's its done to you. We both gave our lives for an ungrateful beast who didn't deserve them. Once your dead, Harry, he'll deceive the people to think _you_ were the villain. He did it to me, he can do it to you, too. The only thing he cares about is the masked wall-crawler alter ego. Parker was never popular. "Spider-Man", to his twisted mind, must be. Fame is his only virtue. Twice the fall of the villain: Double the bounty of the hero."

"I-I don't trust you. I never will!" Harry rasped, but his half-scarred face managed a look of hatred.

"If you don't trust me, Harry, who can you trust? I'm your father! No matter what goes wrong in this world, you always have family to look to. Please. Please don't make me lose my own son. No matter what you do with your life; at least live, Harry, at least live."

The hand of Norman Osborn reached out to him.

"My son," He said, "My only son: Take my hand. Take my hand."

Harry's weak fingers stretched out to the ghost before him.

He hesitated, then, touched and took hold of it.

But it wasn't a hand he was holding, any longer. It was a green container of liquid from his glider.

He downed the substance without needing a machine, since he had already used it once before.

As his strength increased, as his immunities doubled, as he was no longer dying, the person who called himself 'Harry Osborn' left his own body. And a being only called the 'Green Goblin' took absolute control of it.

No conflict. No mental weaknesses. No one to hold him back.

---

Harry Osborn had a small funeral for such a rich man.

All were told he had simply been one of the many victims of that night.

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, being good friends of Harry, had reported finding his body under a broken car after searching for him, many days.

It was only the butler who they told the truth. That no body had been found, but said they still knew he was dead.

The butler had claimed to have seen the body and claimed it appeared he had been scratched or bitten to death.

They buried an empty casket. Next to the grave of Norman Osborn.

One thing that _was _true, was that both Norman Osborn and Harry Osborn were both dead.

Something that no one living knew, was that the Green Goblin still lived on.

Though this wasn't true, either. Since the Green Goblin was far more alive than ever before

---

Still very weak, the Goblin retreated into his own mansion.

With no will made, and no close relatives, the Osborn inheritance would be debated over for many months.

The Butler, no longer having the job, was forced to leave the mansion. Not even allowed to enter to clean.

For many months, the Goblin rested.

He heard many things. About how a new villein had arrived called Constrictoro.

Once he returned full energy, he had to prepare his return.

He took a silver Goblin mask instead of a green one. Let the city fear a new face.

He also matched it with a coat of silver armor. Let the city fear a new _being_.

He kept the gliding stick he had used as the New Goblin. He couldn't easily design something new, when the person's body he wore was dead, of course.

When planning his first attack, he heard of a man sized lizard which roamed the city.

He heard announcements that Spider-Man had made a deal with the military to destroy the one called Constrictoro.

Now was the time for the Green Goblin to make his return.

With the death of Spider-Man. And, perhaps, the deaths of the Lizard and Constrictoro.

Show the world that once he arrives, none can stand up.

He loaded the stick glider with many weapons. Including lots of "pumpkin bombs". An orb sized weapon designed for the military.

He road forward on his glider, breaking out threw window. He didn't need this place, anymore.

It was night by now, and something interesting was going on.

Fog was flowing _up_ from the streets.

And then he looked up to see what seemed to be an entire roof ablaze with blue flames.

And there, on the edge of it, was Spider-Man.

That man made of shiny crystals, next to him, must be this 'Constrictoro'.

He glided over the blue flames and saw Spider-Man choking.

It didn't madder. But, Spider-Man _was_ his kill. However; Constrictoro was his kill, too, so why shouldn't he just hurry while there distracted.

He ejected a pumpkin bomb into his hand.

He rotated the switch on it, and it beeped as he waited for the perfect time.

He dropped it into the fire clad roof, and it exploded just before the flames would have destroyed the bomb, itself.

The roof was no more.

Pieces crumbled into the night air as Spider-Man and Constrictoro were left with nothing to stand on, and fell.

He couldn't see where they went, but as he turned around the building, again, he saw Spider-Man there; clinging to the side of the building like the insect he was.

He was no longer even Spider-Man, at all, however. His true identity as Peter Parker was displayed to the sky.

He threw another bomb.

Parker let go of the building, and fell, just in time.

The Goblin grinned as he turned his silver mask down at the pathetic man before him and cried out the simple words he had longed to speak for almost six years.

"We meet, again, Spider-Man!"


	2. Like traveling in thick fog

Peter Parker fell at great speed toward the streets of New York.

He shot a web, blindly, into the air.

It caught on something.

Peter's arm strained as he held to the web, stopping himself in midair. Far below the place he had fallen; far above where the street should be.

He looked down to see fumes thickly covering everything below him.

The object that fell eighty stories was still working.

He lifted himself up a few inches as the fumes nearly touched his face.

He inhaled.

The feeling he of faintness engulfed his mind. He slumped upside down, still clutching his web.

Fighting to stay awake, he pulled on the web and flung himself above the fog.

He then realized what his web had caught onto.

Constrictoro stood there, feet stabbing into the side of the building, calmly holding the web. Waiting for Peter to faint or die from the fumes.

Constrictoro now simply let go of it.

Peter quickly shot two strings of webbing onto a higher story and shot toward it.

Constrictoro leaped instantly into the air, toward Peter.

Peter reached his destination and clung to the class window, breathing in oxygen. His head clearing.

Constrictoro shot into Peter and took him up with him, trying to kill Peter at every chance.

They both soared into a third object.

The Green Goblin twisted his glider upside down so that Constrictoro and Peter were right side up.

The Goblin laughed between them, his glider spinning out of control.

Constrictoro grabbed the Goblin's reflective mask from behind, trying to remove it.

The glider went completely vertical from this attack.

Peter clung his feet to the edge, the rest of him falling back from the speed.

Constrictoro lunged at Peter, forcing him to step back, onto the other side.

Constrictoro stretched out foot long claws that gripped around Peter's head as he morphed his other hand into a hatchet which he slung.

Peter flipped onto the other side of the glider, Constrictoro's claws still tightening over his head.

Constrictoro stepped to that side, too, slinging a hatchet which met silver.

The Green Goblin bent on the piece of crystal. The two struggled for a few instances before Peter flipped a web cord around Constrictoro's throat and pulled him back.

The Goblin pulled out a pumpkin bomb and switched it on.

"I've heard the only thing that can defeat you is high temperatures." Said the Goblin, pawing the orange orb in his silver hand. "And, perhaps... powerful explosions."

Peter could see by Constrictoro's mannerisms, even though he had destroyed the weakness of fire, he could still be defeated by an explosion of this magnitude.

The Goblin threw it at Constrictoro.

Constrictoro's neck lost structure, for a second, as his head slipped right threw the cord Peter held him with.

Constrictoro reattached an instant later, as he leaped off the glider and into the sky, opposite the building.

Peter realized the bomb was now heading strait for himself.

Peter leaped too, off the glider, and toward the side of building.

He shot a web at the now free pumpkin bomb and swung it at Constrictoro.

Constrictoro actually caught it from across the spinning glider and thrust it back where it came from.

The glider crashed into Peter from the Goblin's haste to move out of the way.

The side of the building burst.

While dodging rubble with his fast reflexes, the Goblin still managed to step hard on the hand that was gripping the front of his glider.

Peter then felt the fog, that had been so far below earlier, drift up into his mask.

He tried to look down, but all he could see were fumes.

He pushed the glider up, sending it into a vertical direction, again.

Peter released pumpkin bomb after pumpkin bomb, himself, thrusting them all at Constrictoro.

Constrictoro allowed himself to fall into the fumes to get out of the way.

Peter continued throwing bombs into the mist, wishing one might hit him mid-fall.

Faint explosions could be heard.

He was so intend on killing Constrictoro, he didn't react in time to the Goblin lifting him up by the finger and throwing him threw a window of the building.

His head collided with carpet.

"I only have two of these bombs left with me," The Goblin said, "And I'm not about to waste either of them."

He shot one of the two into his hand, and activated it.

"This one will be put to good use," He said, and threw it at great speed to Peter.

Peter only briefly heard something run across the room, before the Lizard leapt over him, and into the Goblin.

The Goblin was knocked off his glider; the pumpkin bomb was knocked off direction.

The Lizard's forked tung thrashed around the swift wind in it's fury.

It tackled the Goblin, midair, spitting in rage.

It's bites and claws left no mark on the Goblin's silver armor, however.

The Goblin released a knifed fist at the Lizard, but the creature's ability to heal fast from almost any injury gave it no reason to take notice.

The Lizard climbed behind the Goblin, pulling both silver arms back with it's massive strength.

It gripped its teeth against the semi-long back of the Goblin's helmet, and pulled it back further, trying to break his neck.

Constrictoro shot back up, into the night sky, knocking against the Goblin so hard the Lizard had to let go.

The Goblin now took hold of the pumpkin bomb that had sped off direction and threw it down into the Lizard.

The Lizard only had a second to react, which wasn't long enough for it to move away, midair.

The bomb exploded.

A reptilian skeleton could be seen falling, down, threw the fumes.

Peter realized how high the fumes were going, and realized he had to warn Mary Jane.

Wishing the Green Goblin would take care of Constrictoro with his last remaining bomb; Peter leaped into the air, landing on a smaller building, beside the Empire State's.


	3. Bonds of both sides

The Green Goblin fell at great speed toward the streets of New York City.

He squeezed a button on his sleeve, and the glider returned to him in midair.

Placing his feet firmly on it, his night and fog penetrating orange eyes made to glide swiftly toward the clouds, but he noticed Constrictoro falling back down threw the fumes.

Steering his flying machine back downward, the Goblin forged an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker leaped from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding buildings too short to rise above the coming mist.

He found Mary Jane's Apartment.

She lived on the highest level, but the fumes had already reached the window.

Peter gathered his strength, and broke threw the ceiling.

Fumes had already flooded threw the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constrictoro landed on the ground, and looked up to see the web-swinger leaping on rooftops, far away from the fight.

He lifted his hand.

The symbiote he had obtained allowed him to create a multi-edged weapon, which rotated at great speed on his hand.

He was about to fire and kill, when something was thrust under his chin.

The Green Goblin was beside him, holding one of his strange bombs.

"This thing is ready to go off, my crystal friend." The Goblin said, "Diamonds are forever, but emeralds can fade with a simple, split second action."

Constrictoro looked longingly up, as the wall-crawler went nearly out of sight.

"Can't this wait." Constrictoro asked, in an uninterested voice.

"No!"

"Very well, then", The roof-jumper had gone completely out of sight. "What interests you."

"The same thing that interests you: The death of Spider-Man. Let's have a little chat. And if you don't like what I have to say, we can get back to killing each other, how does that sound?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter held his breath as he dove into the apartment.

Mary Jane Watson's motionless body lay by a television set broadcasting Constrictoro's latest attack.

Without even checking for a pulse, he picked up her limp body and leaped out the ceiling's hole.

He took in a breath just before the fumes covered the whole roof.

He was then forced to leap, again, across the tops of skyscrapers. Sometimes leaping over a few at once, to miss the already fume overrun rooftops.

He needed to find a place to check Mary Jane's health, somewhere away from the fumes, and somewhere his identity would be safe.

He realized Aunt May wouldn't be safe, for long, either.

And he realized it was the only choice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it you think will interest me." Asked Constrictoro, as the Goblin lowered his pumpkin bomb.

"The same thing that interests me." The Goblin replied.

"I suggest you speak quickly, or I might just fall away from our small agreement."

"Well, I must say your fighting is rather impressive. Altered Kambaldaite, awe-inspiring. I used to be quite a scientist, myself. Or, at least, my father was. But since I was my father, the memory of being him still rubs off on me. It's all a little confusing. But what I have to offer is simple. As simple as one and one is two."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter placed Mary Jane down on the grass in the Village at Queens.

He knocked on the door.

After a long time and several more knocks, the door opened.

"Peter?" Said Aunt May, surprised, "You gave me such a shock, knocking at this hour. You know, a plane crashed right outside the Village, today. What's the matter? Nervous about your wedding in a few days?"

"Aunt May," Said Peter, "Something's happened in the city. Mary Jane may have been poisoned!"

Aunt May seemed unsure about what happened in the city, but let Peter in without a question.

Peter lifted Mary Jane, and walked into the house he knew so well.

The home's power seemed to have gone out.

"Is she all right?", Aunt May asked.

Peter felt for a pulse.

"She seems to be alive. I think she only inhaled the fumes for a second."

"Fumes?"

"There all over the city. And there probably going to reach here, soon. We have to stay in this room!"

"Peter... why are you wearing a Spider-Man outfit?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're a pretty strong warier, my green friend.", the Goblin said, "But so is Spider-Man! You know how to slay the flesh, but you don't know how to stab the heart!"

"You see, that's not really my style.", Said Constrictoro, now leaning against the side of the Empire State Building, "I more of squeeze someone until they can no longer breath. Something that just begins. Then, before they know it, they're struggling to breath."

"Can you not squeeze the heart until it stops beating?" Asked the Goblin, "Or stab the victim until it loses the will to breath?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter's brain was too over whelmed to think of an excuse.

"We have to barricade the room," He said, running into another room and shooting webbing at any cracks, "This stuff can get threw windows. Look outside, do you see anything?"

Aunt May looked out.

"I can't see anything threw the fog, Peter." She said.

Peter ran into the room without even closing the other doors.

Fumes were already reaching threw the door's cracks.

He shot webbing all over it, trying desperately to detain the mist.

"Peter?" Asked Aunt May, horrified, "What are you doing?!"

Peter ran across the room as fumes flew threw one of the open doors.

He shut it and bent the door frame inward, before sealing it with webbing.

He slammed the other door, and did the same.

MJ stirred.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can do this work alone," Said Constrictoro, unmoved.

"But you haven't killed the arachnid, yet, have you?" Said the Goblin, "We can squash him, together! We both already have double his strength; together, we can have quadruple it!"

"You don't have powers, like I do," Said Constrictoro, taking the orange sphere out of the Goblin's hands, "You have to relay on contraptions, like these."

"That 'contraption'" Said the Goblin, "Almost killed you. Now, crystals, do we have a deal?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Jane woke.

"What's-" She asked.

"You both have to stay away from this side of the room." Said Peter, fanning the fumes back.

"Peter says the city's been poisoned." Said Aunt May, though she seemed hardly able to speak. "Is it true Peter? Can it be true...? Can you _actually _be...?"

Peter and Mary Jane's eyes met, and they decided it would be safer than if May revealed what happened this night to someone.

"Yes," Said Mary Jane, "Peter... is Spider-Man."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't see what's in it, for me." Said Constrictoro, "You see; you think it'll take two ta' kill this spider, but he would of died tonight, you see, if you hadn't intervened."

"And," He continued, stepping over to the skull of the Lizard's skeleton, and taking a green shard out of it, "You rid me of my pet."

"Well," Said the Goblin, shrugging, "Those times were those times, but there's no time like the present! You seem to have both a secret love and a secret fear, confident one. Your fear of _vulnerability_ itself! And your love is power. Don't worry, all of mankind share's your dirty little secret, but none of them have what we have. We're exceptional, you, me. And I can make you more so. I can rid you of your vulnerability: Me as an enemy and the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man's life. I've read the newspapers, 'Spider-Man snuffs out Constrictoro'! He was the only one who truly stood in your way. Get rid of him with my help. Right as we stand our feet threw these fumes, he's probably training to fight you... again! He'll be prepared for you and me, but he won't be prepared for both of us in league! Or what we might take from him. As for your true love..."

He pressed down on his glider, ejecting a container of green liquid.

"It's the only one left.", He said, holding it up threw the fog, "But I'm willing to give it up for you, if it means destroying the Spider. This is what gives me my powers. Makes me eight times stronger and gives me more agility. You already have all that, but you lack lightning reflexes. _Lightning _reflexes! When people _truly_ don't know what hit them! Now give me my weapon, and I'll give you yours."

The Goblin tossed Constrictoro the container as he tossed him the bomb.

"If this is going to be a partnership, tell me," Said Constrictoro, placing a foot over Spider-Man's mask, where it had fallen, "Who is the boy behind the mask?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it's poison, you can't _only_ save us," Said Mary Jane.

She had gotten a full analysis of what had happened.

"He _knows_ who I am!" Said Peter, "He'll learn who I know, and he'll use it against me."

"_With great power, comes great responsibility._"

The words still echoed threw his mind.

He walked to the door of the kitchen, and cracked it open.

It was still airtight, no fumes had gotten threw.

"You will have to stay in here," Said Peter, "When I open the front door, the fumes will rush in, and fill the entire room."

Aunt May still seemed unable to believe this.

After he had closed the door behind them, he webbed it airtight, again.

Then, he stepped up to the front door, and opened it.

As fumes flooded the room, he looked back once, at the room he had just shut up.

As he disappeared threw the front door, and out into the thick fog, he wondered if he would see what lay threw that room again.


	4. Back into the fog

Peter dashed threw the fumes, down the street, toward the ruined plane at the end of it.

The trouble with Constrictoro was probably why they hadn't moved it.

He pulled off the already broken door.

Two bodies lay inside the cockpit.

It was impossible for there burned figures to be alive.

He moved passed them, threw the fumes.

He was losing vision as he hastily broke open a compartment, and pulled down two oxygen masks.

He tore them out, quickly securing the air inside them by webbing the newly ripped parts.

He placed it over his face and inhaled, deeply.

Vision returned.

He swung both over his shoulder and shot off, back into the mist clad night..

--

He at last reached his destination.

The ground of the Empire State Building.

He couldn't see if the Goblin or Constrictoro were still there or not.

For all he knew, they were right beside him, hidden in the night's fog.

The entre city's power seemed to have gone out, too; probably because of the fume's moistness and power to slip threw almost anything, even electrical converters.

He paced threw the fog, feeling he was going around in circles, until he fell to the ground.

Under his feet, lay the object.

He thrust his fist into it, but it seemed too rugged to be harmed by him.

He shot webs all over it, but even his spider silk seemed too weak to elude the fumes, this close.

A dizziness told him he had run out of air, and he quickly placed the second one over his face.

When oxygen refilled his brain, he used it to think of where to put the object.

Somewhere out of people's way.

But where could find such a place in New York?

Even _out_ of New York, he didn't know how far the fumes could reach, yet.

But, why couldn't he drown it in the river?

It would fill the river, certainly, but perhaps the water would make it too heavy for the fumes to rise again.

Only perhaps.

He shot another web over the already web-covered object and swung off, blindly, with it.

He reached the river, just as he ran out of oxygen.

He dropped the object into the lake.

It floated.

Using all strength left, he dived into the river, and pushed the object down.

The object's will to float or Peter's weakness made this very hard.

Eventually, the object seemed to fill with too much water and sank.

The fumes could still be seen, bubbling threw the water, but not surfacing. Peter didn't want to think of the pollution, this caused, and hoped the object would soon run out of whatever it had.

He realized he had to get out of here, somehow, but he could no longer handle inhaling carbon dioxide.

Instinctually, he pulled off the mask, and inhaled the weakening fumes.

As all energy slipped from his body, he gripped what was left of the ship Octavius had hid on, and hoisted himself up on it before fainting.

------------------------------------------------------------

"The Silver Goblin.", said a man, brandishing a cigar. "Isn't it cool?!"

The editor in chief, beside him, didn't answer.

"What a glorious day for news!" The man continued, looking out at the morning.

Fumes were still lightly scrapped over the city landscape.

He had been given a breathing mask, himself, and had been ordered not to enter, but he had claimed his young daughter had been left alone with a babysitter. And had said the sitter wouldn't answer her cell phone when he called.

"And," He had said, "Being a teenager, that's a_ real_ bad sign."

So they had let him go in, only accompanied by the only worker that wasn't put out. He had claimed the editor in chief of the Daily Bugle was the baby sitter's father.

He knocked a sleeping employee out of his desk chair.

"MSNBC says the fumes may have killed half the city if they hadn't stopped." He said, sitting down. "The whole city's power went out. And not just here; Brooklyn, Queens, they all lost it. It caused the world's apple of communication to lose it all! No one had a clue what was going on! Until people who were still awake let them know. That's what you did, didn't you? What a day for news, what a day for news. And the best part is: When the city wakes up, we'll be the only paper in town with an issue of what happened! Get the press rolling, I want the story to come out at 3:00 Pm, today. That's when they think the people will wake up, fire fighters are clearing out the enhanced chloroform as we speak! The darn stuff apparently grows heavier with a little 'H2O'. Where were you, Joe, anyway?"

"Trapped in an elevator, Jonah." Said Joe Robertson, "Called the police. They got me out of the city and-"

"Which is why it's a good thing I found you," J. Jonah Jamison interrupted, "So I could force you to return to New York, under pain of no pay check! And it's a _great_ thing my wife forced me to go to my son's arrival back to earth. The guy leaves and returns every eight-teen months; if you've seen it once, you've seen it every time."

A man walked into the office without as much as a knock.

When he turned his head, it was revealed the man was badly scarred on one side of his face.

"How come you didn't faint?" Jamison instantly asked.

"I used my mask." The man said.

"Survived threw the night, did you? Sit down, we need an interview for the article we're running!"

"I'm not here to talk about the chloroform, though it was quite an impressive move by Constrictoro."

"Then get out of my office, Scarface! And make sure to look at the paper stands at three o' clock, today."

"I still have something for you to print. I imagine, judging by your comment, you noticed my face has been... altered. This happened because someone tried to kill me last night, and it wasn't Constrictoro or the silver-faced man. It was someone else who was present with them at the time."

Jamison frowned, cigar in his mouth, before he understood.

"Sit down!" He said, quickly, "Sit down and tell me about your chilling experience!"

"It happened", said the man, "Because I found out his true identity."

Jamison bit on his cigar so hard, the tip broke off.

"Get up!" He yelled to Joe, "Get up, so this marvelous gentleman may sit down! Would you like the desk chair?"

"Thank you."

Jamison got up and the scarred faced man sat in his chair.

"Would you like coffee?" Jamison asked, "Champaign? A check? A staff job?"

"I'll pass on those, thank you.", The man said, "All I ask is for you to print his secret identity in the very next issue you run."

Jamison seemed to have great difficulty not fainting from joy.

The scarred man laid the mask of Spider-Man and a photo of a young man on the table.

"His name is Peter Parker." He said, getting up, "Print his photo in the next issue you run."

The man departed as Jamison sat, blankly, back in his own chair.

"Joe," He said, tonelessly, "Put a 'Help Wanted' sign up for a new photographer."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Constrictoro stood in the mansion of the Osborn family.

It had only been a half-hour since the issue of the Daily Bugle's was published, and he had already learned as much about Peter Parker as the boy probably knew about, himself.

Peter Parker was a male adult who grew up in Queens, New York. He moved in when he was six years old, he was unpopular in High School except when he beat up a fellow student, he flunked out of college, he dated and was now engaged to Mary Jane Watson, his parents were killed when he was young, he was raised by his aunt and uncle, he went out once with Captain Stacy's daughter, he once had a job at the "Daily Bugle", he lived in a small room where he "paid no rent", and many other things Constrictoro found uninteresting.

On the television of Harry Osborn, they were now interviewing the daughter of the landlord who gave Parker a room. They had already interviewed so many.

"What do you know about Peter Parker?" An interviewer asked.

"Um," Said the girl, "He, like, always has this radio thing on, which I guess kinda makes sense since he's Spider-Man and all."

Constrictoro looked down at the cover of the "Daily Bugle".

It had an enlarged photo of Parker, the one the "Silver" Goblin had given them on the cover, with big words saying "_He is the man they call 'Spider-Man'_".

Constrictoro was getting bored of it, already. The interviewers also talked about some late friend named "Harry Osborn" Parker once had, completely unaware the same man was across the room from Constrictoro, right now. Searching threw documents, plotting the web boy's death.

"Have you decided on a way to break this man's heart, yet?" Constrictoro asked, "Cause all this mad publicity is really making me yearn to just tear it out of his chest."

"Diamondback, I _have_ decided on a way," Osborn finally said, "I've realized his love for the people has been slackened by his obsession with terminating you. So, this time, I'll leave there pathetic lives out of the picture. And only attack the things he knows _very _well. I know now, gemstone, how to constrict his heart!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Peter woke up to a nightmare.

He was in a hospital bed, with Spider-Man's suit on; Spider-Man's mask off.

Hundreds of people were snapping photos, hundreds more were asking questions.

He walked out to see the streets filled with people.

Then, he had another hurtling shock when he remembered Mary Jane Watson and his aunt were unguarded.

He shot up, into the air, making the crowed gasp with knew certainty.

As he swung off at great speed, greater speed than perhaps ever before, he realized if everyone knew who he was; everyone knew those dear to him.


	5. The darkness in silver

Peter Parker glided threw the twilight sky, as he swung out of Manhattan.

He reached Queens, and arrived at the Village.

The house Aunt May lived in had been ransacked.

Many walls seemed to have been blown out of they're frames.

When he entered it, what was left of the hard floor was covered in ash and rubble.

But he found no bodies.

He flew from the house, in angst, to search for where the Goblin had gone.

---

Peter arrived back in Manhattan to the view of a commotion caused not by his reentrance.

Many were screaming, and looking up, to the edge of the city.

Peter followed they're viewpoint, to find the image that concerned them so.

_There_ was the Silver Goblin.

And _there_ were Mary Jane Watson and May Parker.

The Silver Goblin was standing on the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

In each arm, was a captive.

Aunt May in the grip of his right, and Mary Jane in the clutch of his left hand.

"You keep managing to wriggle out of tight squeezes, Spider-Man." Shouted the Goblin, as Peter swung in desperation to reach them.

The Goblin lifted his two captives higher up.

"But, eventually", He continued, "Someone has to be holding all the cards!"

Peter was nearing them. But the large gap of water would require a great leap for a reach at the group.

"Now, you will be faced with the choice, one more time!", said the Goblin, "Only your ability to cheat has been disabled, and the round table has turned completely to your affection."

Peter planted his feet onto the closest support of the bridge to the Goblin.

"Watch, as an old, helpless women is murdered before your eyes," The Goblin said, "Or loose your 'true love'."

Peter leaped, from the support of the bridge, flying toward the silver figure.

"All men are created equal", Bellowed the Silver Goblin, "Some are just created more equal than others!"

The Goblin thrust both arms down, and let go of what they held.

Peter could already see he was going to make it.

He caught Mary Jane, midair, and shot a web around Aunt May.

Then, from an unknown location, a green glass shard was thrown threw the confused air.

The green piece sliced and cut, like a sophisticated knife, threw the web-cord which held Aunt May.

Gravity increased from the Goblin's throw, Aunt May fell quickly, down toward the water below.

Peter's second web was too slow for the speed of the thrust, and Aunt May crashed, threw the surface of the water.

Peter braced Mary Jane, as he too, cut threw the skin of the surface.

The water rose and fell, as Peter scanned the surface, feeling defenseless.

The water lost still more focus, as several bombs were thrown into it, and exploded.

Peter continued to search the waters, but there was no sign of Aunt May resurfacing.

He clung tighter to the one who meant everything to him now, the one who was the only beacon threw his distracted life, as the waves grew stronger.

The Goblin skimmed the water and knocked Mary Jane from Peter's grasp.

Peter swam with great strife to retrieve the one he was separated from.

But something else collided with him, threw the water.

Constrictoro was there, attacking Peter, water pressure and need of oxygen of no concern.

While, across a few yards, the Goblin aimed his three-knifed fist at Mary Jane.

Peter webbed the arm, and pulled it back as Constrictoro morphed his hand into an axe, and thrust it down on him.

Peter had to let go of the web, and leaped over the axe, and used Constrictoro to jump at Mary Jane.

He reached his destination, but the Goblin gripped him, and thrust him under the surface.

Peter pulled the Goblin down by the leg, but Constrictoro was now upon Mary Jane.

Constrictoro placed his hand over Mary Jane's face.

Peter shot for the surface. What Constrictoro was doing could kill her in seconds.

But the Goblin imitated Peter, and pulled his enemy down by the leg.

Peter shot a web which caught around Mary Jane's head.

He pulled on it, and her face slipped from Constrictoro's grasp.

Constrictoro gripped it, again, and Peter had to pull harder on the web.

Mary Jane's head was jerked back, painfully, under the surface.

As Constrictoro dived under water, Peter wriggled free of the Silver Goblin.

His buoyancy shot him upward, and he took Mary Jane with him as he crashed to the surface.

He swam with only one thought, only one will, away from the offenders.

"_Let-not-Mary Jane-die-too_"

The Goblin resurfaced from strait below Peter.

He gripped Peter, and pulled back both arms, forcing him to let go of Mary Jane.

"Kill the girl!" The Goblin shouted to Constrictoro, who was now a few yards away.

Constrictoro morphed a many edged weapon onto his arm, and it spun, getting ready to launch.

Peter tried to shoot webs at either Mary Jane or Constrictoro, but the Goblin gripped both his wrists, stringing webs into the air.

There was nothing, no time to stop the weapon which Constrictoro now released.

But the pointed weapon headed not for Mary Jane, but for Peter.

Peter struggled with the Goblin to get away.

He whizzed away from most of the weapon, but one spike still stabbed him.

Contrictoro hurtled another weapon; this time a double-edged knife, but threw it too, at Peter.

This time; Peter was able to avoid the weapon, completely, and the knife met the Silver Goblin's grasp.

"I thought I told you to kill the women." The Goblin said.

"I thought this was some kind of partnership," Constrictoro said, "Not just your leadership."

Swearing, the Goblin signaled his glider to return to him.

But Peter broke free of the Goblin, ejected a bomb from the glider, and threw it into the air.

He gripped Mary Jane with a web, and dived under the surface.

The explosion could be heard as the waters glowed red from the blast.

He retracted the web, and swam himself and Mary Jane to the bit of land by the Statue of Liberty.

He lay there, gasping, wondering if his foes were dead.

It seemed more apparent as more time went by.

Then, someone walked over to them, and looked down at Peter.

"Hello, little spider," Said the voice of the Silver Goblin.

Peter lurched up, as he stared at the face of Harry Osborn. His mask had been mostly shattered.

Harry's face was twisted into an expression Peter would have thought impossible.

Mary Jane stared at this face in shock and horror.

"Harry!" She said.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." Said Harry. His voice, too, strained passed what would seem liable.

"You." Said Peter, barley able to speak, "You faked your death."

"You did that part for me." Harry said.

Peter looked for Constrictoro, then back at Harry, wondering what he was planning.

"You know, I still just can't see that 'big' difference between us." Said Harry, "Something you always have a nac for, is an uncanny luck! But others... those who are not you, yourself... still die."

Peter moved in front of Mary Jane.

"I _will_ never join you." He said.

"Trying to protect her is no use, Spider-Man," Said Harry, "You know it can only last for so long. One day, you _know _I will kill her. If not I, than the Constrictoro will. Yes... you long to watch him die! I can help you do it."

"I _will _never join you." Peter said, again, "I _will_ not!"

Peter couldn't handle this conversation, anymore.

He broke off the metal footing Harry was on, and tilted it, knocking Harry into the water.

Mary Jane couldn't help but scream as Peter lifted the metal piece above Harry.

He slung it down, and it shattered, knocking Harry down from sight.

Peter picked up Mary Jane and leaped for a bridge support.

He swung onto it, and glided away from the scene.


	6. Partings of both sides

Peter rushed though the city. No place was safe.

They knew where he lived, they could find him almost anywhere.

He tried to think of a place they'd have a hard time finding.

Under the city.

The vast levels and planes of the constructed New York underground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constrictoro returned to the Osborn mansion.

He had shot far under the waves when Peter had lifted the bomb, and taken this opportunity to retrieve the pieces of him used as weapons.

The symbiote substance allowing him to reconnect these pieces, speedily.

Then, when all seemed to have left the seen except the media, he returned here to see if the Goblin had survived.

He had.

The Silver Goblin seemed to glare at him through a new, golden mask. Which had a much smaller neck guard, and no eye coverings.

Constrictoro had heard, from the news, that a distant relative had at last been given the Osborn estate.

He would have expected the Silver, or the Golden Goblin, to be in his hidden room. Where all of the Goblin's equipment was, after earing this news.

But the Silver Goblin was standing in the main entrance, presumably waiting for Constrictoro to return.

The Goblin tossed a glass cylinder, containing a green liquid, to Constrictoro.

"You still haven't taken the substance, I gave you." The Goblin said, "Take it now, and our next attack will be far more powerful."

Constrictoro broke the container open, and allowed part of his hand to take the form of the substance. Thanks to the substance, like the symbiote, the process was sped up considerably.

He allowed this crystalized substance to mix with his entire form.

Constrictoro seemed slightly milkier, or foggier from the change.

He also appeared even more flexible and watery than before.

Harry Osborn's eyes looked more evil than usual as they glared through the gold masking.

"You know, it feels like only yesterday when we became a team," He said, "In fact, it was. But in this time, I think I've gotten all I need from you. You've killed the spider's old lady, and you've wounded the spider, himself. Once I sniff him out, I'll be sure to take him out in your memory! You've mixed the substance, I gave you, with your whole structure. Can't undo it, now, at least not easily? You were a fool! You think I would actually give you my last potion?! But, the perfect way to tell a perfect lie is to mix it in with the truth. I _do_ have one final container of that substance, but that isn't what you took. What you took were the liquid ingredients that create my "pumpkin" bombs. All I need to do, is activate them to kill you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your losing yourself with fear." Said Mary Jane, through the dark shafts of construction work as city lights flickered on them from above.

Peter didn't answer. The fact was, his worst fear had occurred.

Constrictoro was using the ones Peter loved to destroy him.

He was now using Harry to make his grip stronger.

Constrctoro had become an unstoppable killer both mentally and physically.

Everything was caused by him.

He had to destroy him.

Before he found a way to make himself absolutely invincible.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Silver and Gold Goblin began tapping on his right arm, but a green disk hurtled across his plating, and stripped his silver cuff from his arm. The cuff that activated Constrictoro's explosive.

The Goblin looked annoyed.

"You can't just consent to losing, can you, crystals?" He said, and drew his electrical sword from his back.

The static green blade buzzed as the Goblin lifted it.

Constrictoro morphed his right arm and hand into a long, double-edged sword.

"Funny thing is," Constrictoro said, gesturing with his sword to the one in the Goblin's right hand, "You can't, either."

The Goblin lunged for his arm piece as Constrictoro lunged his sword.

The Goblin was forced to turn around and parry it with his own blade.

The electric sword sizzled as it clashed with the crystal one.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Peter, have you thought of delaying our wedding?", Asked Mary Jane, as Peter fell into a long period of silence.

"No," Said Peter, after another long pause, "We're not going to let anything change it, no madder what they do."

As Mary Jane seemed unsure what to say, Peter went back to his thoughts.

The pain from his injury reminded him to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin and Constrictoro's two green blades whizzed in and out of contact.

From several attacks by Constrictoro, the Goblin was forced to leap onto the stairway.

Using the advantage of the Goblin's brief fall back, Constrictoro lifted the Goblin's arm-cuff controller.

The Goblin attacked hard, again, clashing his blade with Constrictoro's chest. And knocking the controller out of his hand.

The Goblin kicked the controller up, back in his own reach, and grasped it.

Another attack by Constrictoro forced the Goblin to use his blade to defend the controller.

Constrictoro's sword curled and twisted around the Goblin's.

Once it was fully grasped, Constrictoro yanked it strait from the hands of it's occupant.

The Goblin lifted his right arm, deflecting Constrictoro's blows with his silver arm guard.

Constrictoro's blade shimmered, as though sharpening, and he attacked again with great force.

The Goblin's armor on his right arm cracked and split in two, clanking to the ground.

Another attack would have finished him off, but the Goblin ran, neglecting to try and retake his sword.

He ran for the elevator and pried it open with his great strength.

The Goblin leaped in, and slid the doors shut on Constrictoro.

But Constrictoro slashed at the wiring supporting the elevator, and the entire thing was sent crashing down to the basement, far below.

Constrictoro then leaped down, pushing on the outer doors to gain speed.

He crashed threw the top of it, ready to finish the Goblin off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter paced across the now completely dark - save the city lights - of the New York undergrounds.

Aunt May's death was drawing him to a conclusion.

A conclusion, though awful, appeared to be the only truth.

If Constrictoro now had him by a leash with his fear for others, Peter would have to destroy that fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin was now fingering the controller he had, but had no time to activate the explosive.

As the elevator was tumbling down, and Constrictoro slashed it apart trying to get at him, the Goblin activated his old glider and sent it toward him.

While Constrictoro was busy slashing his cables, the Goblin had already scraped the glider against his own blade, and picked it up. Now, was the trick of getting the glider to reach him, before Constrictoro tore him limb from limb and before they crashed.

Constrictoro made another slash, before his left hand morphed into a second blade. This one shorter, and stubbier, aiding his first sword perfectly.

Constrictoro snapped both of these to join with each other, just as the Goblin ducked, causing both to clash together.

The glider was now on ranks with them, and they were about to crash into the bottom of the elevator shaft.

Constrictoro saw the glider, too, but it had already been steered under the Goblin's feet.

The Goblin flew from the elevator as it crashed to the ground.

Constrictoro burst from the elevator shards, and leaped at the Goblin's glider, cleaving it in two.

The Goblin crashed to the floor, on level and beside Constrictoro.

The Goblin stepped on his destroyed glider, and a pumpkin bomb flew to his hand.

He whirled and threw it strait at Constrictoro.

Constrictoro stabbed it with his sword, sending it in the opposite direction.

It spun passed the Goblin, and exploded.

The Goblin threw another bomb at Constrictoro, trying desperately to activate the explosive that lay in Constrictoro.

But Constrictoro leaped above it and shot threw green shards at the Goblin.

The Goblin was delayed from his bomb activation, and barely missed the jeweled weapons.

The Goblin realized he needed more power. More agility. More speed, if he wanted to destroy Constrictoro.

Ejecting all bombs from his broken glider, the Goblin also took out a green container.

The _real_ substance that gave him his power.

He gathered all of the bombs, he had, and showered them onto Constrictoro.

As Constrictoro dived, and dodged, and destroyed the bombs in a frenzy; the Goblin broke open the container and downed the green liquid.

2,400 the strength of an average man.

The Goblin threw the container at Constrictoro once every bomb had been used.

As the container shattered against Constrictoro, the Goblin quickly began dialing on his controller, and activated the explosive.

There was a large blast, and flames whizzed from the eyes and mouth of the Goblin's mask.

Constrictoro lurched out of the way, as most of Harry Osborn exploded.

The mostly burned, and mostly empty armor and mask clanged to the floor of the elevator shaft.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to leave Mary Jane. She was safely hidden in these empty lands.

And then, Peter had to try to forget about her.

Forget about her, and then destroy Constrictoro.

Once Constrictoro was dead, everything would be possible, again.

Even if he didn't kill Harry, he could easily defeat him once Constrictoro was out of the way.

Destroy Constrictoro at long last, no matter what effort it took. Kill Constrictoro.

He told Mary Jane he had to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constrictoro looked down at the golden mask and the silver armor of the Goblin.

"I have a hard time seeing," Said Constrictoro, to the dead body, "Why you didn't think I'd search through your hidden equipment and weapons. Being a former scientist and all that."

He had, of course, found the green container and quickly guest it was the real substance that gave the Goblin strength.

Not knowing what the other was, and guessing the Goblin's_ real _plot from the beginning was to kill him, he had switched the two.

Once the Goblin was stupid enough to tell him what the cylinder _really_ contained, he had tried to stop the Goblin from activating the explosive, in the hope of getting him to drink it himself.

He picked up the controller of the late Goblin, now, and activated what he presumed was the new glider. The "stick" glider, as it was called.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He almost stopped himself from leaving, but wise words echoed back to Peter.

_With great power, comes great_ _responsibility_

He had to defeat Constrictoro, even if it did mean leaving Mary Jane.

Constrictoro was the source of everything.

It was his responsibility to do this.

And without anymore hesitance, he crept away, and out into New York City.


	7. Darkness, fog, and bondings

Peter climbed out of the undergrounds. Through a manhole, to the surface of the city.

He leaped into the air, and swung off.

Just as he reached half the height of most skyscrapers, he saw something flying on a glider. Something shiny.

Harry.

But as Peter hurried toward him, he saw it was really the solid green molt of Constrictoro.

Peter's head all of a sudan felt a course of strong pain.

He had been hit with a golden mask.

But Constrictoro could never hit someone so quickly, in the past.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to bring the news that some little, once friend of yours is now a dead enemy.", Said Constrictoro. "Even though this is true."

"Harry," Said Peter, instinctually, as he passed the new glider and swung back for it.

Constrictoro turned his glider quickly around as though they shared a telepathic connection.

"You know, this is all very, very touching," He said, in a dry voice, "But I'm afraid we have to move on to more important matters. I never was going to let the Goblin live. The same stands for you, I'm afraid."

Peter met his glider, head on.

They both fought on the glider as it rased above the city.

Constrictoro slider half of the glider downward, trying to scrape Peter against the roof.

Peter still had his reflexes, however, and missed all of these attacks.

Constrictoro rased the glider still higher, and Peter got an idea of what he wanted to do.

Peter also noticed the glider seemed to have a few scrapes of crystal intact in it.

Every hit or block Constrictoro made was precise and vicious. Each one getting faster than the other.

While fighting for his life and against Constrictoro's; he looked down to see even the highest city rooftops far, far, below him.

"You know," Constrictoro said, between hits, "People say you swing so well, it almost looks like flying. But these two aren't_ really _the same thing: People who fly don't need anything, save the wind on they're side. Swinging, however, needs something to hold the rope tight when the person has a sudden... drop."

Constrictoro hit Peter off the glider, and struck him again with the glider, itself.

"Let's see if you can tell the difference between the two." He said.

He tossed down three orb-like objects.

"I'll be paying close attention." Constrictoro said.

As Peter fell, and Constrictoro disappeared from sight, he saw the three orbs catch up to him.

They had wings that were sharp knives.

These were the same kind the Goblin used, only they were each half-coded in green crystal.

Each blade had crystal edging.

They spun had Peter, midair, as he fell at accelerating speed.

The first on shot for Peter's heart.

Peter turned one hundred and eighty degrees, just before it crossed him.

The second one struck at his head, which Peter ducked too late.

The side of his face was split open.

Blood dripped from his cheek, into his mouth.

The third one collided strait into his neck.

Peter had to hold the blades off with his bare hands.

The other two were heading back for him, as Peter struggled with the third.

The other two attacked at the same time, from either side of him.

Both aiming to make large gashes on both sides of his chest.

He shot continuous webbing from both wrists.

They're blades spun fast, cutting the webbing in the air.

Peter continued to shoot webbing, it at least held the orbs off.

But they were slowly getting closer, and were also getting out of his reach.

He spun his wrists away from the orb he was struggling with, so he would still be able to fight off the other two.

The third orb now on his face, he strove to hold it back with the back of his hands.

The blades spun and cut through his left hand. Making it seem as though he had very long fingers.

If he didn't have his powers, this would have killed him, quickly.

It's blades flashed through his palm.

Peter bent his real fingers into a fist, crunching the blade back from his face.

Peter then realized, to his over whelming horror, he was running out of webbing.

He had shot countless webs during the past twenty-four hours.

And he found he could create no more.

The two other orbs spun free of the final strains of webbing.

They both raced for a defenseless Peter.

But at this time, the two other orbs seemed to have more concentration than the third.

The third was no longer fighting it's strength out for freedom.

It, instead, seemed only to be trying hard to hold Peter's fists there.

Peter, in that instant, moved the front of his left hand back, to face the third orb.

The blade twisted and broke, and Peter gripped the remaining blade from the back with his left hand, breaking it two.

Peter gripped the two other orbs racing for him with each hand.

He then crunched the third defenseless orb under his wrist, while stretching out both palms, striving to keep the other two away from anything to cut.

Peter realized he had reached the skyscrapers.

The two orbs he clutched and clung to shifted and flew into several buildings, attempting to crush Peter with them.

Peter's quick reflexes allowed him to bend out of the way.

The orbs broke through a building's window, colliding Peter with the glass frame.

Peter was too durable to be injured by this, but if it kept up, it would soon kill him.

He crashed threw the other side.

Spitting out glass, Peter peered down to see the river.

He released the two struggling orbs, and feel for the waters below.

The two orbs raced after him.

Peter flipped upside down and kicked at the two orange and green blurs, to jolt the orbs away, and to speed his landing.

He flipped right side up and braced himself.

He shot into the water.

Through the darkness of the water, he realized this was where he had placed the fuming object a night ago.

Fog flowed threw the black waters.

Peter's mouth was shut, but the hole made in his cheek by the bladed spheres caused water to flow freely into his mouth.

He tumbled onto the lake's floor, quickly.

He struggled to get up, already dizzy from both the water, and the fumes stretching into his lungs at the same time.

As he lifted his head, defying his buoyance, he heard the two orbs left approach him again.

He leaped off the floor, and floated upward.

The two orbs glided, slightly slower than before, around him.

He shot for the surface, racing the orbs, once again.

He was flung out of the water, and did a somersault midair, to dodge the orbs close behind him.

He dove back into the waters, and turned to look up.

He could see the shadow of the orbs above the surface, before they entered, again.

They were much quicker in the water than Peter.

Because of they're shape, and because Peter was losing the ability to stay awake.

Peter lifted his right hand, as the orbs alined themselfs with him.

A small, thin, shred of webbing leaked from his hand.

It curled around one of the orbs.

Peter flung it at the other, as the orb cut the web.

But the thrust of Peter's action sent the orb colliding with the other.

It's blades tore apart the bronze materiel of the other.

The injured orb tumbled down to the depths.

During this time, Peter lost all breathing ability, and fainted.

As the only orb left headed toward his sleeping corpse, Peter's buoyance shot him to the surface, surprising the orange and green ball.

Water streamed from of the gash in his mouth, as Peter awoke.

He quickly remembered what happened, and looked for the solo attacker.

There was no sign of him.

But as his brain re-awoke, he peered down, into the waters.

A shadow could be seen, circling, then heading strait upward.

Peter prepared for it's attack.

As it slightly splashed out of the water, blades out, Peter leaped up.

He managed to jolt out of the water, and then gripped the two wings of the orb, as it raced up to him in midair.

Between the slices in his left hand, he clutched both wings of the orb.

It flew to his face, it's strength winning over Peter's weakened hold.

Right as the orb was up to the gash in his mouth; probably ready to split off his jaw, followed by his brain; Peter held one blade with his deformed hand, while gripping the other blade with his teeth, as it's wing spun through the hole in his mouth.

He tugged at both, and both wings snapped off.

In the instant the flightless orb was suspended in midair, before gravity could pull it downward; Peter took it in his mouth and bent it under his teeth, cracking it broken.

Panting through the tear in his mouth, Peter spat the dismantled ball into the lake, along with much water from his lungs.

-------------------------------------------------------

Constrictoro gritted as his final "eye" lost vision.

The orbs, like the glider, were influenced by him.

He in, in a way, controlled them.

Thanks to the Goblin's substance, he could quickly become and control other things. Not just things like the Symbiote.

He could already control things, in the past, at times.

Long ago, he had stabbed into the color bone of a man driving a car, and had been able to make him drive faster and even steer.

Someone as complicated as Spider-Man, however, could never be done.

The Symbiote had also been able to take hold of the Lizard's brain.

The Symbiote, however, was disappointing him.

He would of thought, by now, it would have been able to expand and actually create more of itself.

The crystals in the glider, and in the three destroyed orbs were part of himself. He was unnoticeable, yet still literally smaller than before.

He would have to retrieve the pieces of the orbs dropped in the lake.

From the electric eyes of the orbs, he could half-see the events. He could even half-control. But they were now of no use, because they had been destroyed by Spider-Man.

But no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't kill Spider-Man.

Spider-Man was the only reason he had been defeated the first time.

Without Spider-Man, he would no longer need so many defenses, at least not at first.

He could regain his power after Spider-Man was dead.

With Spider-Man gone, he would only have mere humans to deal with.

Mere Human Beings.

There was only one way he could destroy Spider-Man. Only one way he could be sure.

But the Symbiote might find a new host, and want to destroy him.

At less he found a place where the Symbiote would parish before finding one.

A place cold, and far away from people.

A place where Spider-Man, conveniently was at this very moment.

He flew his glider at a fast pace, hoping he could trap Spider-Man there in time.

Though the Goblin's physical form was dead, Constrictoro would not forgot a few things the Goblin was, actually correct about.

Strike the heart. Even if your victim is trapped in your nest, strike the heart.

He saw the lake, and Peter in it, below.

He leaped from his glider, and fell down for him.

He swam for where Peter was.

Peter was panting, but as he saw Constrictoro, he lifted his fist.

Constrictoro hit Peter on the neck.

His stabbed into his skin and blood stream.

Then, in a rush, gallons of black Symbiote flowed into the open lake, as Constrictoro dissolved.

Peter stared down at the lake, a reflection forming by the Manhattan lights.

There was Peter's form crystalized.

He could no longer move, no longer act, yet was still able to hear and see.

In his half-ruled mind, he could only think one thing.

He had _become_ his greatest enemy. He had become Constrictoro.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Author's Notes: The fourth edition of the Constrictoro series will be titled "Carnivore".**


End file.
